bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Donato, Andre
Early Life Stealing a Space Station While enjoying some drinks and the company of some friends, Andre Donato was wishing he had a secure private base to run his growing black market business. His friend, Nahg Inrull, who happened to be very intoxicated joked that they should hijack one of Rotex's spacedocks. Everyone at the table started laughing, everyone except Andre. After a few days of solitary contemplation, Andre approached his sister, Xera, with a very interesting and equally insane plan to hijack Skydock Aurek. The first and primary component to the plan required Xera to create a droid intelligence to be planted into the main computer core of the station. The next major component of the plan was time. It took time for the droid intelligence, named Ambrosia, to replicate itself into all systems so it could have full control of the station without alerting station personnel. It also would also take time to plant loyal friends of Andre on the station as new personnel or to buy off some of the current personnel. Then over a few years the pieces of a Class 10 hyperdrive would be smuggled aboard and secretly reassembled. After nine years of covert operations, Ambrosia had achieved full control of the station and the hyperdrive was complete and operational. Ambrosia created a false radiation leak alarm that caused everyone not a part of Andre's plan to be evacuated. Once the evacuation was complete, Skydock Aurek disappeared into hyperspace much to the surprise of Rotronian Security Forces. The station remained in hyperspace until it reached the very edge of the Dresden Nebula near the Oklan System. Later Life & Death RPG D6 Stats (Andre's stats reflect their level at the time of his death.) Type: Black Marketeer Species: Rotronian DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 8D, Pick Pocket 6D, Running 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D+1, Bureaucracy 4D+2, Business 8D, Languages 5D+2, Streetwise 8D, Tactics 5D, Value 8D, (S)Business: Black Market 8D, (S)Law Enforcement: Rotex 5D, (S)Tactics: Guerilla Warfare 7D MECHANICAL 2D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 7D, Command 6D, Con 8D, Gambling 9D+1, Hide 6D, Persuasion 7D, Search 6D+1, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 5D, Stamina 5D, (S)Brawling: Te'Sava Martial Arts 7D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolitions 7D, First Aid 5D, Security 6D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: He can advance dodge and brawling at half cost until they reach 8D. Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Back strike, disarm, multiple strikes, power block, spinning kick, throat jab. Story Factors: Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters